TiK ToK
'"TiK ToK"' by ''Ke$ha is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii 2, Just Dance: Greatest Hits ''and ''Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is a young woman that looks similar to Ke$ha, she wears the following features: * Pink diamond near her left eye * Yellow undershirt * Blue shirt with cuts * White and yellow tights * Pink socks * Pink shoes with blue ruffles * Pink belt * Blue and yellow wristbands * In her remake, she is in a slightly lighter hue. * Blue skirt with cuts tiktok_coach_1@2x.png|Original Tiktok coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is full of colored lightning drawings and some graffiti. Colored lightning strikes from off-screen. The lightnings bring the dancer to the screen. The floor is the same as ''Fame'' and [[Only Girl (In The World)|''Only Girl (In The World)]]. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1:' Lift your knee and throw your right fist up when "Po po shut us down" is sung. Gold Move 2: Put your right hand on your mouth "'Till I walk in" is sung. Gold Move 3: 'Put your right arm over your left hand and on the side of your face. This is the final move for the routine. Tiktokgm1.png|Gold Move 1 Tiktokgm2.png|Gold Move 2 Tiktokgm3.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups ''TiK ToK ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Dynamite * Tribal Dance * Never Can Say Goodbye '''(Best of JD2) Captions TiK ToK ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Arm Pulse * Chicken Dance * Duck Dance * Glider Girl * Reaching Up * Sweet Stroke * Whip And Circle * Whip It Trivia *''Junk (which refers to genitalia) and Drunk are censored. ** Beer is not censored, even though it refers to the alcoholic beverage. Tipsy is not censored either, despite the fact that it is a synonym of drunk (which has been censored in the song). * This is the second song with any censorship in the ''Just Dance'' series, the first being ''Bebe''. However, in Bebe the censorship was already there, which makes TiK ToK the first song to have censorship added by Ubisoft. *This is the first song by Ke$ha in the series; it is followed by ''We R Who We R'', Die Young, C'mon ''and [[Timber|''Timber]]. * TiK ToK and ''C'mon'' are the only songs by Ke$ha to not debut as DLC's. ** Currently, this is the only Ke$ha song to never have become a DLC, after'' C'mon'' became a recycled DLC in Just Dance 2015. * Gold Move 2 was not intended to be a Gold Move, as shown in the gameplay of E3 2010, but it was added in the final version. * In Just Dance Wii, this dancer demonstrates how to play the game with the photo "Follow the dancer on the screen like he's your reflection on a mirror"; however, the song doesn't appear in that game, but it appears in Just Dance Wii 2. * In the Beta version, the glove is on her right hand. * The dancer appears on the PAL and NTSC covers of the game. * The coach was remade another way on the cover in Just Dance Now ''than she is in the actual gameplay. * ''TiK ToK has a completely altered colour scheme on the Greatest Hits ''cover. This also happens with ''Hey Ya ''and Firework.'' * TiK ToK ''resembles P1 of ''Soul Bossa Nova. * Along with Hot Stuff ''and [[U Can't Touch This|''U Can't Touch This]], this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 26, 2015. However, they returned later that day. * When the Just Dance Now ''release of the song was announced via social networks, the Just Dance: Greatest Hits square was used instead of the ''Just Dance Now ''remake (look here) * The coach's hair is shorter on the menu icons from ''Just Dance 2, Greatest Hits and Wii 2. Gallery Tiktokjd2new.jpg|TiK ToK TiK ToK.png|TiK ToK (JD:GH/Wii 2) Tiktok.jpg|TiK ToK (Remake) tiktokjd2.jpg tiktokdancer2.jpg tiktokdancer.jpg tiktok-pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms tiktokmenu.png TiKToKdifferentsquares.png|Comparision between JDNow square and advertising square Screenshot 2015-08-22 14.15.52.png tiktokback.jpg|Background Videos File:Ke$ha - TiK ToK File:TiK ToK - Ke$ha Just Dance 2 File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Tik Tok - 5* Stars File:Tik Tok - Kesha Just Dance Now-0 References pl:TiK ToK ru:TiK ToK Category:Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs with censored words Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Females Category:00's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Downgrade Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Beta Elements Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Julia Spiesser